Dilemma
by My Sin
Summary: Übersetzung - "Es ist mir egal, wenn sie sagt ‚Ich hasse dich’. Ich will nur, dass sie spricht. Etwas sagt. Irgendwas. Und sie wäre frei. Für immer. Und ich hätte mein Frieden. Sie tut’s verdammt nochmal nicht." One-shot. DÜSTER. DMHG


**Übersetzung von Goddess of Angels**

Hi Leute, ich bin es, Survivor. Diesmal habe ich eine Übersetzung geschrieben. Ich fand das Original am Anfang so gut, dass ich es Übersetzen wollte. Hoffe doch es gefällt euch, hab mir echt Mühe gegeben. Und bitte reviewt doch, ja?

**Disclaimer:** Gehört nix mir.

**Summary: **" Übersetzung - Es interessiert mich nicht was sie sagt. Mich wird es nicht kümmern, wenn sie sagt ‚Ich hasse dich'. Ich will nur, dass sie spricht. Etwas sagt. Irgendwas. Und dann wäre sie frei. Für immer. Und ich hätte mein Frieden. Sie tut's verdammt noch mal nicht." One-shot. DÜSTER. DMHG

**Rating: **R (Restricted – Nicht erlaubt für Leser unter 17)

**Fiction Rating:** M (Geeignet für die etwas reiferen Teenager, und die noch Älteren - Nicht geeignet für Kinder oder Teenager unter 16 – Deutliche Szenen für Erwachsene, weil die Handlung heftig, und die Sprache, schwer zu verstehen ist.)

Hello everyone, this is Goddess of Angels, the original author of the story. I hope that you have a wonderful time reading the German version of "Dilemma". I really have to thank Survivor333 for translating it. I was honoured when she came up to me with the idea. Well then, I don't want to take any of your time before you read the story. If any of you want to read the original version which is in English, you can go to my profile, where I have other stories posted too. Thank you and I hope you enjoy the story.

**DILEMMA**

Ein Wort.

Nur ein Wort.

Ich will, dass sie zu mir spricht.

Ihren Hass an mir auslässt.

Und ich werde sie gehen lassen.

Sie tut's verdammt noch mal nicht.

Sie tut's verdammt noch mal nicht.

Sie tut's verdammt noch mal nicht.

Sie sagt zu mir kein einziges Wort, obwohl sie genau weiß, dass ich der Einzige bin, der sie aus diesem Elend befreien kann.

Für Essen fragen kann.

Um zu fragen wo sie ist.

Um den Grund zu erfahren, ‚warum?'

Um zu fragen wie es Potter geht.

Wie es Weasley geht.

Sie öffnet nicht ihren verdammten Mund.

Ich versprach es ihr Monate vorher.

Ich legte sogar ein Zauber auf sie.

Wenn sie zu mir nur ein Wort sagt.

Auch, wenn sie ihren Hass auslässt.

Auch, wenn sie mich als böse bezeichnet.

Als grausam.

Als wertlos.

Ich würde sie gehen lassen.

In dem Moment, indem sie sprechen würde, eine Sekunde später, würde sie verschwinden.

Sie tut's verdammt noch mal nicht.

Sie tut's verdammt noch mal nicht.

Sie tut's verdammt noch mal nicht.

Sie ist für zu lange Zeit hier.

Sicher, sie wird irgendwann sprechen.

Ich werde warten.

Ich werde warten, um ein Wort von ihr zu hören.

Es interessiert mich nicht was sie sagt.

Mich wird es nicht kümmern, wenn sie sagt ‚Ich hasse dich'

Ich will nur, dass sie spricht.

Etwas sagt.

Irgendwas.

Und dann wäre sie frei.

Für immer.

Und ich hätte mein Frieden.

Sie tut's verdammt noch mal nicht.

Sie tut's verdammt noch mal nicht.

Sie tut's verdammt noch mal nicht.

Oh, ich spreche zu ihr.

Natürlich, spreche ich zu ihr.

Jeden Tag, erzähle ich ihr, was in der Außenwelt passiert.

Erzähle über den Krieg.

Sie weiß, dass viele ihrer Freunde tot sind.

Sie weiß, dass ihre Eltern tot sind.

Warum bemühe ich mich, wenn sie darauf nicht reagiert.

Ich weiß nicht mehr Recht.

Es sollte sie zerstören.

Hier zu sitzen, ohne etwas unternehmen zu können.

Ich provoziere sie.

Ich dränge sie dazu, viele Wörter zu sagen.

Um mich zum Schweigen zu bringen.

Ihre Lippen beben manchmal.

Einige Spuren aus Tränen bilden sich auf ihren Wangen.

Ihr Mund will sich nicht öffnen.

Sie tut's verdammt noch mal nicht.

Sie tut's verdammt noch mal nicht.

Sie tut's verdammt noch mal nicht.

Ich zeige ihr mein dunkles Mal.

Ich sage ihr, ich sei der beste Mann des dunklen Lords.

Erkläre ihr was für Pläne wir für die Muggelgeborenen haben.

Ich sage ihr, wenn sie nicht bald fort geht, dass sie wahrscheinlich sterben wird.

Sogar, dass ich der Jenige sein werde, der sie tötet.

Obwohl ich tief in mir weiß, dass ich das nicht kann.

Ich erinnere sie an den Zauber.

Dass sie hier in einer Sekunde verschwinden wird, wenn sie spricht.

Sie wird frei sein.

In einer blutigen Sekunde.

Nur ein blutiges Wort.

Sie tut's verdammt noch mal nicht.

Sie tut's verdammt noch mal nicht.

Sie tut's verdammt noch mal nicht.

Ich sage ihr, Weasley sei tot.

Ich lüge sie an.

Ich sage ihr, dass ich ihn getötet habe.

Dass ich ihn ermordet habe.

Gebe ihr Einzelheiten.

Erzähle ihr, all die dunkle Magie die ich benutzt habe.

Ich will ihre Wut sehen.

Ich will sehen, wie sie mich angreift.

Ich will, dass sie mich anschreit.

Mir sagt, ich sei ein Bastard.

Mir sagt, ich verdiene es nicht zu leben.

Sie tut's verdammt noch mal nicht.

Sie tut's verdammt noch mal nicht.

Sie tut's verdammt noch mal nicht.

Ich gehe zu ihr.

Ich berühre ihre Haare.

Berühre ihre buschigen Haare.

Ihre trockene Haut.

Ich sehe in ihre verwundbaren, noch sturen Augen.

Es scheint so als ob sie Gefühle zeigen will.

Versucht mir etwas zu sagen.

Ich kann nicht in ihre Augen sehen.

Ich kann ihr kein widerstand leisten.

Meine Hand verweilt auf ihrer Schulter.

Ich will, dass sie mich wegstößt.

Um mir dann zu sagen, ich hätte kein Recht darauf sie anzufassen.

Um mir zu sagen, dass es meine Schuld sei, dass sie hier eingesperrt ist.

Mir sagen, alles sei meine Schuld, dass sie mich hasst.

Sie tut's verdammt noch mal nicht.

Sie tut's verdammt noch mal nicht.

Sie tut's verdammt noch mal nicht.

Ich rede zu ihr.

Ich sage ihr, dass sie schön ist.

Dass sie sogar mit ihren rissigen Lippen schön ist.

Sogar mit ihren schwachen, zu kleinen Händen.

Sogar mit ihrem schmutzigen und rußigem Gesicht.

Ich sage ihr wieder sie sei hübsch.

Ich warte.

Ich warte darauf, dass sie mich schlägt.

Darauf, dass sie sagt, ich hätte kein Recht ihr das anzutun.

Dass sie sagt, sie könne mich nicht verstehen.

Mir sogar sagt, ich wäre böse.

Sie tut's verdammt noch mal nicht.

Sie tut's verdammt noch mal nicht.

Sie tut's verdammt noch mal nicht.

Und dann sage ich es ihr.

Ich sage ihr, dass ich sie liebe.

Sage ihr, ich könne nicht ohne sie leben.

Sage ihr, dass ich süchtig bin.

Dass ich besessen bin.

Dass ich will, sie wäre Mein.

Ich sage ihr, dass ich sie liebe.

Ich warte auf eine Regung.

Ich warte auf ihre Stimme.

Sag etwas.

Irgendwas.

Sie tut's verdammt noch mal nicht.

Sie tut's verdammt noch mal nicht.

Sie tut's verdammt noch mal nicht...

ooo-ooo-ooo

Ich bin für zu lange Zeit hier.

Als ein Kriegsgefangener.

Ich habe noch kein Wort gesprochen.

Er redet zu mir.

Er sagt mir, wenn ich ein Wort spreche.

Irgendwas.

Werde ich von hier verschwinden.

Ich werde frei sein.

Ich widerstehe.

Ich widerstehe.

Ich widerstehe.

Ich will nicht weg gehen.

Ich will bei ihm bleiben.

Bis zu dem Tag, als er den Zauber aussprach.

Der Zauber, welches mich in meine Freiheit führt.

Ich war mir nicht sicher.

Ich protestierte nicht.

Nur um ihn zu ärgern.

Aber dann wurde es mir klar.

Ich will bleiben.

Mit ihm.

Ich will meine anderen Freunde auch sehen, vielleicht.

Aber ich halte mich zurück.

Ich widerstehe.

Ich widerstehe.

Ich widerstehe.

Ich will nach Essen fragen.

Ich will wissen wo ich bin.

Ich will wissen wie es Harry geht.

Wie es Ron geht.

Ich widerstehe.

Ich widerstehe.

Ich widerstehe.

Er redet zu mir.

Er erinnert mich daran.

Die ganze Zeit.

Jeden Tag.

Wenn ich nur ein Wort sage.

Auch, wenn es mein Hass wäre.

Auch, wenn ich sage er sei böse.

Er sei grausam.

Er sei wertlos.

Ich will mit ihm reden.

Ich hasse ihn nicht.

Er ist nicht böse.

Er ist nicht grausam.

Er ist nicht wertlos.

Er erinnert mich daran.

Wenn ich zu ihm nur ein einziges Wort sage, wäre ich von hier weg.

Die Sekunde in dem ich spreche, werde ich disapparieren.

Das ist, warum ich es nicht tue.

Ich widerstehe.

Ich widerstehe.

Ich widerstehe.

Es ist lange her.

Ich will von ihm, dass er mich sprechen lässt.

Nur ein Wort.

Aber ich kann nicht.

Ich werde nicht.

Wenn ich es tue, muss ich weg.

Würde gehen.

Für immer.

Würde nicht wieder zurückkommen.

Ich muss bleiben.

Ich will bleiben.

Ich widerstehe.

Ich widerstehe.

Ich widerstehe.

Oh, er spricht zu mir.

Natürlich spricht er zu mir.

Jeden Tag erzählt er mir was in der Außenwelt passiert.

Über den Krieg.

Er sagt mir Ginny und Lavender sind tot.

Er sagt mir meine Eltern sind tot.

Es zerstört mich.

Hier zu sitzen, und nichts unternehmen zu können.

Ich will weinen.

Ich will mir meine Augen ausweinen.

Ich will an seine Schulter weinen.

Ich will diesen Druck loswerden.

Aber ich muss hier bleiben

Ich widerstehe.

Ich widerstehe.

Ich widerstehe.

Er zeigt mir sein dunkles Mal.

In seinem Unterarm geritzt.

Frisch.

Und Wund.

Lächerlich Kühn.

Er sagt mir, er sei der beste Mann des dunklen Lords'

Er erzählt mir alle Pläne, die sie an die Muggelgeborenen haben.

Die ganzen Pläne.

Wie man sie töten wird.

Wie man sie quälen wird.

Er sagt zu mir, wenn ich nicht bald gehe, werde ich sterben.

Es ist mir egal.

So lange ich bei ihm bin.

Dann sagt er mir auch noch, dass er der Jenige wäre, der mich tötet.

Ich kann das Lachen nur schwer verkneifen.

Er würde nicht.

Er würde niemals.

Ich will ihm das sagen.

Aber dann erinnert er mich daran.

Der Zauber.

Wenn ich nur ein blutiges Wort sage.

Werde ich in einer blutigen Sekunde verschwinden.

Ich widerstehe.

Ich widerstehe.

Ich widerstehe.

Dann redet er mit mir.

Er sagt mir, dass Ron tot ist.

Er sagt mir, dass er ihn getötet hat.

Dass er ihn ermordet hat.

Gibt Einzelheiten.

Von der ganzen schwarzen Magie, die er benutzt hat.

Wie er sein Fleisch in Stücke zerhackt hat.

Ich bin wütend.

Ich will ihn angreifen.

Ich will ihn anschreien.

Ich will ihn schlagen.

Ihm sagen, er sei ein Bastard.

Ihm sagen, er verdiene es nicht zu leben.

Aber dann wird es mir klar.

Er lügt.

Er kann keine schwarze Magie.

Ich widerstehe.

Ich widerstehe.

Ich widerstehe.

Er kommt zu mir.

Er berührt meine zu buschigen Haare.

Berührt meine furchtbar, trockene Haut.

Er schaut in meine Augen.

Ich versuche es ihm zu zeigen.

Zeigen, dass ich zu ihm sprechen will.

Er schaut weg.

Seine Hand liegt auf meiner Schulter.

Ich will, dass es dort bleibt.

Ich will ihm sagen, dass er bei mir bleiben soll.

Ich widerstehe.

Ich widerstehe.

Ich widerstehe.

Er sagt zu mir ich sei schön.

Sogar mit meinen aufgerissenen Lippen.

Mit meinem wilden, unzahmen Haar.

Sogar mit meinen schwachen, zu kleinen Händen.

Sogar mit meinem dreckigen und rußigem Gesicht.

Er sagt mir ich sei schön.

Wieder.

Ich will ihm sagen wie schön er ist.

Wie ich seine seidenen Haare liebe.

Dass sie nicht zu lang, und nicht zu kurz sind.

Wie ich seine stählernen, grauen Augen anbete.

Die Art wie sie mich anschauen.

Ich widerstehe.

Ich widerstehe.

Ich widerstehe.

Und dann sagt er es zu mir.

Er sagt zu mir, er liebt mich.

Sagt mir, er könne nicht mehr ohne mich leben.

Sagt mir er sei süchtig.

Er sei besessen.

Will, dass ich Seins werde.

Er sagt mir, er liebt mich.

Ich will ihm sagen, dass ich ihn liebe.

Dass es der Grund ist, warum ich hier bin.

Ich will ihm sagen, dass ich nicht ohne ihn leben kann.

Das ist der Grund, warum ich nicht gegangen bin.

Ihm sagen ich sei süchtig.

Das ist, warum ich durchgehalten habe.

Ihm sagen ich sei besessen.

Das ist, warum ich mich festgehalten habe.

Ihm sagen, ich will Seins sein.

Und dass es der Grund ist, warum ich nicht kann.

Aber ich tue es nicht.

Weil ich nicht will.

Weil ich nicht kann.

Ich widerstehe.

Ich widerstehe.

Ich widerstehe…

By Goddess of Angels


End file.
